


Raccoon City

by TyrannoVox



Series: Resident Evil: Alex Travis Chronicles [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Autistic Character, Caring!Alice, Caring!Rain, F/F, POV First Person, Takes place during second film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: I'm not sure what happened. I was being put to sleep and woke up half-naked in the Raccoon Hospital. Can my life get any worse? It can.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the first chapter is finally here! Remember to comment if you have anything to say!

The first thing I was aware of was brightly lit lights that blinded me when I opened my eyes. I quickly shut them and waited for about a minute before slowly opening them, allowing my eyes to adjust to the lights. Once they did, I took in my surroundings.

I was in a mostly empty white room with a few posable lights over me while there was ceiling lights surrounded them in a square. I was in the middle of this room laying on a table with a IV stand and bag next to me. In front of me was what I guessed was a two way mirror.

I slowly sat up, careful of the needle in the inside of my elbow and looked at the mirror.

I was naked save for the bandaging of the gunshot wound on my shoulder and two thin sheets that covered my front and my back.

I reached and ripped the needle from its place with a wince before getting off of the table. I almost fell but I managed to grab onto the table to try and steady myself. My legs felt like jelly because of not using them for some time it seemed, possibly a few days.

I stumbled to a barely opened door that I had just noticed and I managed to push it the rest of the way open. I walked out into a deserted hall and made my way down it, going whatever way I could.

Eventually I came to a room that had a row of labcoats and I quickly took one and slipping it on before going on my way. Luckily, the lobby was right around the corner and I was able to walk out.

Outside was so desolate , the only things were vehicles, papers and bikes that was scattered throughout the street and some of the cars were bloody. I glances over at a newspaper and saw the headline was "THE DEAD WALK!", which gave me my answer about why the inside the building and outside was so...void of life and it was starting to get dark.

I began walking again, swallowing before deciding to call out. "Hello? Alice? Rain?"

"AT?" A distant voice replied, making me perk up.

"Alice?"

I began walking towards the voice and in no time, Alice came to view, wearing the same thing I am and holding a shotgun. She was looking around until her eyes fell on me. She walked to me and hugged me close, rubbing my back.

"Are you alright?" She asked once she pulled back, opening the lab coat and looking me over.

"I'm fine, Alice. My shoulder doesn't even hurt." I assured her and she took a breath.

"Come on, we need to see if there's anywhere for us to get some real closed."

I nodded in agreement and wrapped my arms around hers and we walked. It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Do you know where Matt and Rain are?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, AT, but I don't know."

I slumped with a sigh. Why did we have to get separated like that?

She slipped her arm out of mine and ran a hand through my hair before pressing her lips to the side of my head and slipping her arm around my shoulders. "We'll find them, don't worry."

We continued to walk, even after it grew it night. We didn't see any dead, which meant they are all at another part of the city, which was good for us since Alice has the only shotgun.

Luckily, we found a Surplus store that hasn't been raided or anything, so we walked in. She made her way to the guns first and I quickly went to the clothing section, slipping the coat off as I went. I made my way to the men's section, mostly because they were more comfortable for me.

I grabbed some boxers and ripped the sheets off before slipping the boxers on. I looked through the jeans and saw black cargo ones and quickly puts them on. I trudged over to the women's section to grab the appropriate sized bra and put it on. Luckily, I had a small chest, so it was easy.

I walked back into the men's section and grabbed a black, loose shirt and a dark green jacket before putting on some socks and black combat boots. Once I was finished, I began to go find Alice when I heard her let out a pained gasp. I quickly ran over to where I heard it from and saw Alice on her knees.

I scrambled over and knelt down beside her before seeing something….moving beneath her skin of her bicep and disappearing.

"Alice?" I spoke hesitantly when a few minutes passed with silence.

"I'm okay." she murmured.

"What was that?"

"I...I don't know...I think they did something to me."

I bit my lip before helping her up and letting her finish getting dressed. She walked over to the guns again and began to get some of them ready and I just watched.

"Alice…?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I be here?" I questioned, making her stop and turning to me. "I mean, I can't handle a gun, I can't use a knife because I never learned how to, so…."

She wrapped an arm around me and brought me close. "It doesn't matter that you can't handle either of them. You're here to stay, you're family now, just like Rain and Matt. Never doubt your place with us."

She pulled away and finished what she was doing. "Now, let's go. The sooner we find the others, the better."

With that, we left the store and start going down the road hoping to see our friends again.


	2. Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up, yaaay! Now, I will say that I don't know what I'm going to do after this fic is done. I suppose I could try to write about the years where Alice split from the group...or I can go right into Extinction but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? If its about the years, Like with Redemption, it might not be good and the chapters might be short. Anyways, Enjoy!

We had found a bike with just one helmet though sadly and we drove, letting our feet rest- or at least, my feet since Alice didn't seem tired or didn't give any indication that her feet was hurting. Whatever they did to her seemed to make her become more durable so to speak. I adjusted my grip on Alice's waist, tightening it slightly. I haven't been on a motorcycle before so it's all new to me.

I didn't know how long we drove until Alice stopped and turned off the bike. I looked at her with a questionable gaze and it was like she felt it.

"There's gunfire, that church." Alice motioned to the church a block or two away. I started to hear was she was hearing a second later.

"Stay outside of the church?" I guessed and Alice nodded. I slipped off of the bike and jogged over to the church but stayed outside as Alice busted in on her bike. I could hear roars, explosions and gunshots. Once they stopped, I inched towards the door and pressed my ear against it and I could hear voices.

"Who the fuck are you?" I could hear a voice echo through the inside of the church.

"Alice, holy fuck, I thought you were dead girl!" a very familiar voice rang out, causing my heart to flutter slightly.

"Rain Fucking Ocampo, the bitch who won't die!" Alice chuckled. "I'm not the only one who's alive though. It's safe now!"

I swallowed before opening one of the double doors and walking inside and started to walk down the aisle, ignoring the crunching of glass below my feet. I could see four others with Alice, three female and one male.

The man was black in a uniform and a black haired woman beside him in a shirt and a tube shirt while the second woman was wearing a nice formal uniform. The third woman had familiar braided hair, wearing a black muscle shirt, pants and boots. When her and my eyes connected, she was already half-way across the distance. Before I knew it, arms wrapped around my waist and I was lifted up in the air. I quickly wrapped my own arms around her neck, not expecting anything like this.

She put me down after a minute but didn't pull away. Instead, she pulled me even close and claimed my lips with hers. I gasped in surprise and she used this opportunity to slip her tongue in and began to explore, making me moan slightly.

A clearing throat brought me back and I quickly pull away, feeling my face heating up as I looked at the other's collarbone. I could hear her chuckling before pulling her arm back and keeping the other wrapped around my waist.

"Well, not what I was expecting." stated the woman in the skirt and tube.

"Hey, the last time I saw her was when she was being put to sleep and was being dragged away. I thought they killed her, so, I am allowed to kiss her senseless!" Rain huffed, but I could hear a grin in her voice.

"We should get moving." Alice spoke up, eyeing Rain and I with a small smile. "No doubt we drew some of the their attention towards here."

"I completely agree." the black man stated before pausing. "I'm Payton, by the way."

"As you can probably guess, I'm Alice." Alice introduced herself. "Over there is Alex."

"I'm Terry." spoke the woman with the video camera.

"Jill. Now that's out of the way, let's go." the last woman stated before she headed out the door, the rest of us following her into the attached cemetery where Alice automatically took the lead.

"We need to find somewhere to stop for the moment." Jill stated as they wall deeper in the headstone filled grounds.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Terry swallowed. "There might be more of those….things."

"If there was more, we would have seen them by now." Alice told her.

"So you know what they are?"

"They're bio-weapons, from Umbrella's lab beneath the city."

"How come you know so much about Umbrella?" asked Jill.

"I use to work for them."

Jill didn't say anything else as we slow to a stop. I look over at Payton and saw him leaning against a tree, grimacing.

I glanced at Alice, who was staring at him before whipping out her pistol and pointed at him while Jill did the same thing to her.

"Hold it!" Jill ordered as Alice brought out her second pistol and pointed it at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Rain and I stayed back next to Terry, watching the three with Rain's arm still around my waist.

"He's wounded. The infection spreading." Alice told her.

"I'm fine." grunted the man, making Alice look at him.

"You should take care of him, now. It will be more difficult later." She looked over at Jill. "You know that."

"No." Jill put her arm down and walked closer until Alice's barrel touched her throat. "When it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself."

"As you wish." Alice put her guns down after a moment before looking at Payton. "It's nothing personal. But, in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead and moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends, try to kill them, probably succeed. I'm sorry, just the way it is."

Terry suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, making Rain jerk me away. I looked and saw one undead coming from the ground, gripping Terry's legs. More of the undead started to burst from the ground, making me whimper silently.

Alice kicked the undead that was holding Terry in the head before helping her up. Rain nudged me over to Terry and went to help Alice and Payton fight against the horde. Jill quickly pushed both of us back against a big headstone before beginning to help them. One got passed Jill and was headed toward me and Terry. The older woman whimpered and pressed herself as much as she could against the headstone and I just…snapped.

When it got close enough, I managed to pushed it down before grabbing it's head and starts to slam it against a headstone repeatedly until there was nothing left of it's head except for the side she was holding on to.

I was grabbed, making my grip loosen before falling away and I was pulled up to my feet. The person dragged me away from the corps and away from the cemetery until we lost them and we ducked into a very small store to hide and catch our breath for a few minutes.

Once I was free from the person's grasp, I looked at my bloodied hand and stared at it. I can't believe that I did that, I really can't. This was the first time I had snapped like that. I saw my hand starting to shake as everything caught up to me all at once. All of the fear, anger and so many more emotions clashed together, overwhelming me and just when I thought I was going to have one of my meltdowns, A hand gripped my wrist and a warm, damp rag began through my hand, cleaning the blood off.

"It's okay, focus on me." Rain murmured as she cleaned my hand gently. "Just breath."

I did as she said and I managed to calm myself down by the time she finished. She threw the rag somewhere over her shoulder before slipping her hand in mine.

"Let's go." Alice stated after a moment a silence and we walked out of the store and began our trek down the street.


	3. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, FORGIVE MEEEE! MY MUSES WON'T BE STILL!

I walked behind Jill and Alice with Rain while Terry and Payton walked behind us. I was keeping close to Rain though I wasn’t touching her.

“Those were some pretty slick moves back there.” Jill stated from in front of me. “I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

“You should be thankful for that.” murmured Alice.

“What do you mean?”

“They did something to me.” she stopped, looking at Jill. “I barely feel human anymore.”

A sudden ringing filled the air, making me jump in surprise and latching onto Rain’s arm. We all looked at the phone, staring at it before looking at Alice.

“We should keep moving before the sound attracts anything.” Alice stated before she started to walk, taking the lead and the rest of us followed after. 

Every time we pass a phone, though, it started to ring. It went on for a few minutes before Alice finally gave in, walked over to a ringing phone and answered. “Hello?”

The rest of us stopped and watched as Alice began talking to whoever was on the other line. Jill made a sign when Alice looked at her, pointing at the camera above them.

Soon enough, Alice was done on the phone, hanging up before we began on our way again, walking into the city and into an airtrain for some safety before Alice began to fill us in on what was spoken on the phone while Terry got her camera out and started to record.

“His name is Dr. Ashford and he runs the genetics and viral research division of Umbrella Corporation.”

“What’s he want with us?” asked Jill as she leaned against the pole, taking a drag from her smoke and looking at the sitting Alice. I was sitting next to Rain, our arms brushing up together.

“His daughter, Angela, is trapped in the city. Umbrella was to evac her, but she didn’t make it. She’s hiding out in her school. If we find her, he’ll help us escape the perimeter.”

“No fucking deal.” Peyton growled. “We find the building with the thickest walls and strongest doors...and we barricade ourselves in. Sit tight, wait for help.”

“There won’t be..” I muttered, making the others look at me. “Think about it, why would they come and rescue a few stragglers like us? Besides, if I remember what the government or a corporation does in media...:” I glanced at Alice.

“According to Ashford,” Alice got everyone’s attention again. “Umbrella knows they can’t contain the infection. So, at sunrise this morning, Raccoon City will be completely Sanitized.”

“What do you mean by ‘sanitized’?” asked Terry.

“A precision tactical nuclear device.”

“What yield?” asked Jill, her voice tight.

“Five kilotons.”

Jill scoffed. “Fuck me.”

“Stupid.” Peyton muttered.

“Fuck.” I heard Rain hiss beside me.

“What does it mean?” questioned Terry.

“It means it’ll destroy the infection… and all evidence of it.” Alice answered.

“It’s bullshit. It’s bull shit!” shouted Peyton. “No fucking way would they get away with that! It would be all over the fucking news!”

“Cover-up.” Terry mumbled.

“Cover-up’s already prepared. A meltdown at the nuclear power plant.” Alice informed. “A tragic accident.”

“Not even Umbrella is capable of this.” Peyton was in denial still.

“Not capable?” Terry glanced.

“Peyton, you were there at the bridge. You know exactly how far Umbrella will go.” Jill told him.

Peyton stared at her for a moment before standing up with the help from a bar and Jill put a hand on his shoulder as he asked “So, what do we do now, huh?”

“I think we should be out of here by sunrise.” Alice stood up and made her way out of the vehicle, followed by Peyton, Jill and Terry. I stood, taking a step to follow them when a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. I looked behind me and saw Rain taking her dog tags off.

“Rain, what are you doing?” I asked her. 

“Doing something I wanted to give since the church.” She took a step forward and leaned forward before pressing her lips to mine. I automatically kissed back, my eyes slipping closed. I don’t think I’ll ever get use to being kissed like this.

She pulled away and that’s then I noticed that her dog tags weren’t in her hands anymore. I looked down and saw the tags laying against my shirt. I looked back up at her, blinking and trying to get whatever words I could think of out.

“This is to let everyone we come across know that you’re mine, so don’t take it off.” She stated in a slightly low voice and that look she was giving me caused shivers going down my spine.

“R-right.” I swallowed and she smirked before giving me one last kiss. She grabbed my hand and lead me out and to the others who were waiting.


	4. Arklay Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that I haven't kept up to date with this fic! Been busy with opther fics and life and whatnot. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Also, sorry that this was so short, I just wanted to get something out there for you guys!
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

We began walking, making our way to the Arklay Overpass. I stayed right next to Rain, my hand gripping hers tightly. We haven't had any run ins with with any infected, thank God. Everything seemed very quiet now. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"What if there is no way out and he's watching us on these cameras…like this is some kind of sick game." Jill huffed as they began to go across the overpass.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Rain spoke up, her thumb rubbing across my knuckles. Jill glanced at her and frowned.

Alice suddenly stopped, making the rest of us stop. She was just, staring and I could see that her body was tense. It was around this time that I felt Rain tense as well.

"What is it?" questioned Jill.

"What's going on?" Peyton took a step forward but Alice stopped him.

"Wait." She warned.

"Sunrise ain't going to wait."

"No. There's something down there."

"Where?" Jill peered at the fog that was hazing up a few feet away from the overpass.

"There." Alice pointed through the fog, in the direction of the burning van.

"I don't see anything." Peyton frowned.

"That doesn't alter the fact that there is something down there."

"I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" Peyton started to walk forward.

"Peyton!" Jill tried to stop her partner but he just trolled out away from us and out in the open where something opened fire, hitting him several times before he went down.

"NO!" Jill cried out before she started shooting and back pedaling causing whoever was down there to shoot again before she hid behind a vehicle.. Rain quickly grabbed me, pushing me to the ground and covered me.

"Nemesis…" I heard Alice whispered once the firing had stopped. "Run. Just go!"

Rain helped me up before giving me a small push and we bolted away an we could hear the sound of gunfire behind us. We continued until we couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore. We found a black four by four pickup truck shortly after and Rain quickly ushered me inside in the back seat and she followed me in after.

Once she had shut the door, she shifted so her back was against the door with a leg bent on the seat, against the back of it while her other foot was still planted on the floor of the truck. She motioned me and, after a moment, she turned and shifted backwards until my back hit her front and her arms came around me and held me securely. I felt myself relax and sag against her.

"When this is all over," she began, her voice just above a whisper. "We are going to go on a very long vacation. Just the two of us."

"I didn't peg you as the romantic type." I snorted, teasing and I felt her squeeze me slightly.

"Oh, I'll show you just how romantic I can be." Her tone became low and I had to force myself to not shiver. It was like a threat and a promise all in one.

I heard Jill getting into the drivers side and began to try and hardwire the truck. I could hear the engine trying to start until the passenger door opened, causing Jill to lift up her gun and pointed to Terry, who was getting in.

"Look, I'm…" Terry paused for a moment. "I'm sorry about your friend. Jill didn't say anything for a moment as she began to try and hardwire the truck again.

"Let's just get to the school and find this kid." Jill stated and finally, her attempts payed off. Of course, the relief didn't last long.

Peyton was suddenly there, arms trying to get around Jill, to pull her flesh to his gnawing mouth. I flinched as I heard his snarls and placed my hands over my ears. Usually, the animalistic noises wouldn't get to me, but since I was tired, hungry and it was unexpected, it was now getting to me, I flinched again when a gunshot sounded, a bullet ripping through his head and making him fall to the ground, lifeless.

Rain grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my ears, our fingers interlocking. She was whispering soothing things into my ears and all I could do was to focus on that.

If she wasn't here, I wouldn't know what I would do at a time like this.

It was at this moment that I finally realized something in the middle of this fucked up situation.

I was falling in love with Rain, fast and hard.


End file.
